New Galactic Republic
Overview Some time after 403 ABY the New Galactic Republic was formed from the Galactic Alliance Holdouts. Their roots extend to the Old Republic era though. The Galactic Republic stands for peace and justice, but has a crippling bureacrucy preventing even simply decisions from being made. The current leader is Chancellor Martok, but currently there is a Vote of No Confidence commencing. Power The New Galactic Republic is the second largest and second strongest super power in the Galaxy. It is beaten in terms of raw power by the Mandalorian Empire, but the New Galactic Republic is more flexible. The New Galactic Republic has lost most battles and skirmishes agains the Mandalorian Empire. Due to it's crippling bureacrucy, the New Galactic Republic has a crippling economy. It's a capitalist market and the few wealthy citizens essentially control the entire market. Steps are trying to be taken to make the market fair but have failed. The New Galactic Republic is also not free of corruption... There have been many defections in the past. And the current Chancellor Martok has been making high profile decisions without the Senate's consent which is considered by some corruption. The New Galactic Republic has a clone army, which is over 50 million. Military Space Navy The New Galactic Republic has the second largest space navy in the galaxy. It lacks firepower, but makes it up in speed and maneuverability. The New Galactic Republic's space navy is also surprisingly flexible, able to make many strikes at once although small. Land The New Galactic Republic has the largest land army in the galaxy. It uses a clone army which according to some is unnecessary. The clone army is barely trained though, only trained in the basics which has been a defect over the years. The clone army is also using outdated weapons and outdated training techniques which has made it in a sense weak. But the clone army makes it up in numbers, which is 50 million. Special Forces The New Galactic Republic's special forces are two seperate units. Republic Commandos and A.R.C Troopers. Republic Commandos are heavily trained, and are one of the best special forces in the galaxy. They are given modern equipment to increase their effectiveness. They are feared on the battlefield for their abilities. A.R.C Troopers are widely feared, both on the field and covert operations. They are trained to the best of their abilities and pushed even farther. They are said to be equal or even better than Mandalorian Knights, but this can't be proven as there has never been a documented battle between the two units. Few believe that a battle has ever happened. Point of View 'Mandalorian Empire' A challenging enemy over the eons, it has brought pain and peace, alike, to the New Galactic Republic. They are considered "evil" however due to their trickery and violations of many past Agreements between the New Republic and the Mandalorians. 'True Galactic Empire' The greatest evil to creation. The True Galactic Empire brings pain and suffering to the New Republic, repeatedly. They are not just hated by the New Galactic Republic Government but by all citizens of the New Galactic Republic. Their imperial dictatorship sickens the New Repulic. They do not share a common goal, whatsoever, and is the complete opposite of the New Galactic Republic, despite the Republic's bureaucracy. They demand war and aggression. This is the exact reason the New Republic was born. 'New Galactic Empire' 'New Jedi Order' To some Republicanists, they are Peace-Keepers. To others, the very people that bring 'wars.' To Chancellor Martok and his Councils, they are good people, and to a majority of the Senate, but others try to interpret them for whom they are not. The Jedi have always been at the side of the New Galactic Republic, through the good times and the horrible times. They have been serving the New Republic, faithfully, since the beginning of the Old Republic. When the New Republic Armies are in the midst of destruction, the Jedi have always been there to save the day and billiosn of lives. 'Sith Remnant' Another evil force, despite Martok's "peaceful relations" with them in the past. But, the Chancellor would not be fooled twice. The New Republic Senate has declared the Sith Remnant, "enemies of state", and are to be considered hazardous, depsite their myusterious, unknown presence. Category:Factions Category:Galactic Republic